When I Miss You
by Double Kims
Summary: "Kau bahkan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan mereka di bandingkan menepati janjimu untuk berkencan denganku." / "Hyung, aku pergi ke Hawaii itu untuk bekerja." / "Bisakah kau pulang? Aku benci harus menahan rinduku seperti ini." / "Kau payah! Aku saja yang 2 bulan menunggumu tidak pernah protes." / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT


"_**WHEN I MISS YOU"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"Hah~ hari yang membosankan." Terdengar keluhan yang keluar dari bibir seorang namja tampan yang sedang memandangi arus lalu lintas kota di sore hari dari balik kaca jendela café-nya.

Hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota Seoul itu membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di akhir pekan dengan beristirahat atau bersantai sejenak dengan keluarga di rumah, termasuk namja tadi. Hanya saja kali ini dia merasa begitu bosan dan bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Kim Jong Woon, nama lengkap namja tampan itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda elektronik yaitu smartphone berwarna hitam dari saku celananya. Membuka salah satu aplikasi sosial media yang terdapat pada benda itu lalu mengupload foto terbaru dirinya sendiri alias self camera di akun Twitter-nya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi namja berpredikat art of voice itu untuk meng-update Twitter-nya saat akhir pekan. Tentu saja sebelumnya dia sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada atasannya di kantor karena saat ini dia sedang menjalani masa wajib militer yang menempatkannya di bagian pelayanan masyarakat selama 2 tahun.

Tak lama kemudian dia mendapati sebuah akun yang baru saja juga mengupload foto terbarunya di Twitter. Dimana foto itu menampilkan pemandangan pantai dengan laut biru yang luas membentang di sertai dengan cuaca cerah dan hangat yang begitu mendukung keindahan pantai tersebut. Rupanya sang pemilik akun adalah namjachingu-nya sendiri, Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau bahkan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan mereka di bandingkan menepati janjimu untuk berkencan denganku." ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

Kedua ibu jari berukuran mungil miliknya mulai menulis sebuah kalimat dari layar smartphone-nya. Kalimat yang mungkin saja bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

_** shfly3424 : **_아... 타임머신이있었으면좋겠다 ...

**(Ah… It would be great if there was a time machine …)**

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut di ibukota negara Korea Selatan itu, walau kota ini juga termasuk sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur namun tidak semua masyarakat yang hidup disana juga tidak tidur. Seperti Yesung yang kini terlihat begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Dadanya tampak bergerak naik turun dengan teratur seirama dengan alunan napas pria tersebut.

Namun sayang tidur pulas itu harus berakhir dengan deringan nada yang berasal dari smartphone-nya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Yesung mengambil benda tersebut. Menempelkan benda itu langsung ke telinga kanannya tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang sedang menelponnya.

"Ya! Siapapun kau tolong jangan menghubungiku sekarang! Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini sedang…"

"Yesung hyung?"

Mata sipit Yesung seketika terbuka lebar mendengar suara sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak melihat terlebih dahulu nama si penelpon yang tertera di layar smartphone-nya. Pasti Ryeowook begitu terkejut mendengar ucapanku tadi, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau sedang tidur yah, hyung? Mianhae, aku sudah mengganggumu. Aku…"

"Jangan putuskan sambungan telponnya!"

Dengan cepat Yesung memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Lalu keduanya saling terdiam selama beberapa menit, kehilangan kata-kata. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook yang merasa jengah memutuskan membuka suara.

"Hyung, kau masih ada disitu?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Ne, aku masih ada disini." jawab Yesung. "Tumben kau menelponku, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa yang harus kau khawatirkan?"

"Jangan membohongiku!"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Ryeowook-ie. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana liburanmu di Hawaii? Apa disana sangat menyenangkan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yesung hyung!"

Yesung menghela napasnya dalam, walaupun kekasih mungilnya ini memiliki sifat yang polos tetapi itu tidak membuat Ryeowook gampang di bohongi. Namja itu berpikir sesaat, mungkin lebih baik jika dia menceritakannya daripada harus memendamnya sendiri.

"Kudengar hyung sedang kesepian, benarkah itu?"

"Ya, aku memang sedang merasa kesepian hari ini."

"Bukankah biasanya hyung selalu pergi ke café saat sore hari? Disana ada Kim ahjumma dan Jongjin yang menemani hyung, kan? Lalu kenapa hyung menulis kalimat seperti itu di akun Twitter-mu tadi?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin mempercepat jalannya waktu dan menyelesaikan wajib militerku. Aku…merindukan para member…"

Yesung terdiam lagi, menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia berkata…

"Dan juga…aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Kedua belah pipi tirus Ryeowook sukses merona mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan, mendadak jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang tak terkendali. Sedikit terkejut bahwa namja itu ternyata merindukannya juga.

"Tapi kurasa…kau tidak merindukanku." kata Yesung lirih.

Ryeowook langsung membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Mwo? Kenapa hyung bilang seperti itu?"

"Dari foto-foto yang kau upload ke akun Twitter-mu itu, kau tampak begitu bahagia berada disana. Padahal seharusnya hari ini kita pergi berkencan."

Ryeowook tahu dan bahkan dia ingat kalau hari ini dia seharusnya pergi berkencan dengan Yesung, namun tuntutan pekerjaan memaksanya untuk harus meninggalkan 'kegiatan wajib' yang rutin mereka lakukan saat akhir pekan itu.

"Hyung, aku pergi ke Hawaii itu untuk bekerja sekaligus juga untuk berlibur. Bukankah hyung sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa seberat dan sesulit apapun pekerjaannya, kita tetap harus menikmatinya? Dan aku menikmatinya dengan cara seperti ini." ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Yesung.

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi, waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih awal? Aku benci harus menahan rinduku seperti ini."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan sang namjachingu. "Hyung, aku baru saja sehari berada disini tapi kau sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang? Dan kau langsung protes karena tidak suka menahan rindumu padaku? Ck, kau payah hyung! Aku saja yang baru 2 bulan menunggumu tidak pernah protes."

Memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Ryeowook, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang dirinya. Termasuk saat Yesung harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pria Korea yaitu mengikuti wajib militer selama 2 tahun. Kini Yesung merasa begitu malu dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya dan bisa kupastikan saat hyung terbangun di pagi hari nanti, aku sudah berada di sampingmu."

"Kupegang janjimu itu, Baby Wook."

Akhirnya sambungan telepon itu terputus setelah keduanya saling berucap kata cinta sebagai penutup yang manis untuk pembicaraan mereka barusan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria masuk ke kamar Ryeowook sembari membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan jadwal para member Super Junior yang tidak bisa di katakan sedikit itu. Rupanya dia adalah sang manager.

"Manager hyung, bisakah kita pulang ke Korea lebih awal?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ryeowook-ah? Tidak biasanya kau meminta seperti ini."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi kebohongannya. "Aku baru ingat tanggal 16 nanti adalah hari ke-100 aku menjadi DJ di Sukira. Dan mau tidak mau, aku harus pulang untuk memenuhi jadwal itu. Bagaimana, manager hyung?"

Sang manager tampak mulai membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang sedari tadi dia pegang, mencari tahu apa jadwal selanjutnya untuk si eternal magnae setelah selesai melakukan pemotretan di Hawaii hari ini.

"Kau benar, Ryeowook-ah!" ucap sang manager tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu. "Kalau begitu besok malam kau dan member yang lain akan pulang, kecuali aku dan Eunhyuk. Kami berdua masih ada urusan disini."

Mendengar hal itu, Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Namja manis itu kemudian mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada sang manager sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar hotel untuk kembali melanjutkan sesi pemotretan yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

_*** EPILOG ***_

Ryeowook dan beberapa member Super Junior lainnya kini sudah sampai di Korea, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm menggunakan mobil van. Merasa bosan, akhirnya namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk membuka akun Twitter-nya. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang dari kepala Ryeowook. Dengan sedikit menyeringai, dirinya mulai menulis sebuah kalimat. Tak lupa dengan sebuah link yang dia masukkan di dalamnya.

_** ryeong9 : **_보고싶다.. pic . twitter 9kJtofv7n1

**(I miss you..)**

Tak berselang lama, dirinya mendapati sebuah pesan singkat yang di kirimkan oleh seseorang. Ryeowook membukanya dan mulai membacanya tanpa suara.

_**From: Yesung-ie hyung**_

"_**Kau menyamakanku dengan seekor kucing?"**_

.

.

.

**THE END**

DEE IS BACK! XD Dee datang lagi membawa FF Oneshoot YeWook yang terinspirasi dari kejadian langsung(?) di Twitter XD Sebenarnya ini harusnya di publish pas tanggal 15 kemarin jika seandainya Dee gak liat perubahan besar-besaran(?) yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook umma di akunnya XD

Mulai dari ava yang cute-nya bener-bener minta di cipok *di tabok Ryeosomnia*, gambar header yang bagus pake banget, bio yang semacam judul lagu galau dan yang paling menghebohkan adalah tulisan "I MISS YOU" dengan gambar anak kucing yang lucunya asdfghjkl banget -_-

Tapi Dee beneran penasaran masa ._. Itu kucing siapa yang punya dan kenapa coba Ryeowook umma nulis "Someone Like You" di bio-nya? Kenapa gak upload foto Yesung appa lagi tidur plus ileran dan bio-nya diganti jadi "Someone Like Yesung" aja? *plak* XD Tapi yasudah, berkat itulah FF ini bisa jadi XD

FF-nya gak jelas? Terasa anehnya? Alurnya kecepetan? Typo bertebaran? Itu hal yang wajar! XD Dee ngetiknya pas tengah malam soalnya jadi maaf-maaf aja kalo FF-nya jelek sejelek ekspresi muka Eunhyuk pas lompat dari papan loncatan di acara diving competition apalah itu namanya, Dee juga lupa *di peyuk mesra sama Donghae(?)* XD

Yang menanti sekuel "Kekasih Gelap" mana suaranya? XD Tau aja kalo Dee mau bikin sekuel XD Tuh udah Dee publish juga barusan XD Selamat membaca semuanya ^o^ Yasudah, sekian author note yang sangat panjang dan gak penting dari Dee, jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
